That 70s Scream
by shallow-existences
Summary: OLD ONE! In the small town of Point Place, Wisconsin, six friends are terrorized by a masked killer in a Ghostface costume. The killer seems to be getting close to the gang with each murder, but why? Is the killer after them? Who is the killer? Find out in this epic That 70s Show story. Rare E/D, alot of J/E, and mostly J/H. Confused? Find out. Story is set in season 5
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. It's a mix between Scream and That 70s Show. This is set in the middle of Season 5. The relationships are Eric and Donna, Jackie and Hyde.

Pam Macy was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend of the day. They were making out on the couch while an Alfred Hitchcock movie was on. They didn't know or even understand the story because they were both very stupid. The boyfriend was Casey Kelso, who is a lot older than Pam but it doesn't matter to them. It was 10:32 and Pam's parents were out on business and Casey was going to sleep there for the night.

Pam pulled away from the kiss. "Hey, I'm going to make some popcorn, The Exorcist is coming on."

"Ok. If you get scared, feel free to come into my arms", Casey said smiling. Not knowing the fate that waited for them both in a little.

Pam got up from the beige colored couch and went into the kitchen.

Casey waited impatiently on the couch and then heard a ruffle in the bushes. He looked through the window on the side of the couch.

'Probably a squirrel' he thought after a bit of looking outside the window.

He heard it again.

He got up and looked closer into the window. He didn't see anything but darkness.

The phone rang.

Pam took her eyes of the popcorn that was building over the stove and answered the phone.

"Hello", her soft voice answered.

"Hello", a deep, somewhat creepy voice replied.

"Who is this?", Pam asked and held the phone to her ear using her shoulder and went on making the popcorn.

"What number is this", the voice asked.

"You called me", she quickly replied.

"I'm sorry, I guess I dialed the wrong number", the voice said sounding apologetic.

"Its okay, it happens. Bye", she said and hung up.

Back in the living room, Casey was getting very impatient.

"Hey babe, I'm going to change upstairs and get into something more comfortable ." he called out to her and got up and went upstairs.

The phone rang again..

Pam picked it up.

"Hello", she said sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number again", the same voice said.

"So why did you dial it again?"

"Then dial another number ok." She said about to hang up again but the voice said something again.

"Wait, wait. Don't hang up." The voice pleaded.

"What do you want", Pam asked playfully.

The popcorn made a ruffling noise.

"What's that noise", the voice asked.

"Popcorn", Pam replied with a smile.

"You're making popcorn?'

"Yup."

"I only eat popcorn at the movies."

"Well I'm getting ready to watch a movie", Pam said. She was actually kind of enjoying this conversation with this stranger. This person she didn't even know. The voice sounded to creepy to be real whatever.

"Really? What?", the voice asked curious.

"The Exorcist", she replied in a voice that made it sound like the devil.

"Ohh. I saw that movie. It was scary", the voice said.

"Soo you got a boyfriend?", the voice asked.

"Hmm. No. ", she lied. "Why? You wanna ask me out on a date.", she asked, blushed.

"Maybe. Hey. I never got your name"

"Why do you wanna know my name?"

"Because I wanna know who I'm looking at." The voice replied. Pam froze. Her eyes froze and fear filled her body. The reply sent chills down her spine.

"What…did you just say", Pam asked slowly. Fear rising.

"I said I wanna know who I'm looking at", the voice lied.

"That's not what you said."

"What did you think I said?" The voice asked. Meanwhile Pam was starting to get very nervous, it could've been just a prank but Pam didn't consider. She ran and locked all the doors.

"Ok um…. I gotta go", Pam said quietly.

"Don't hang up on me-", the voice said but she hung up as soon as he finished the sentence.

Upstairs, Casey Kelso fell asleep in Pam's parents' bed, he was waiting for Pam, but he fell asleep in his underwear He didn't know of the dark figure that approached him. It was walking in the room.

The thing had a white ghostly like mask and everything else was black, a sort of black cloak and black boats with black gloves, but one glove held a sharp rather big knife.

The figure was staring at Casey and then the figure lifted up the knife and shot it into Casey's stomach.

Casey's eyes popped open and looked at the figure. Know words or sounds escaped his mouth, the only thing that escaped his mouth was blood, that was running down his shirt. The world started to fade in Casey's eyes. His eyes dimmed and after seconds of struggling to stay alive, Casey was dead.

Downstairs, Pam was starting to get normal again, thinking it was just a dumb prank.

The phone rang again.

Pam stared at the phone for a couple seconds. The fear was again rising up in her body.

'Probably just my parents calling to check up on me', she thought.

She picked up the phone and it was the same person.

"I told you not to hang up on me", the voice said, sounding angry and impatient now.

"What do you want?", Pam asked, a few tears were flowing now.

" To talk."

"Then dial somebody else ok." She hung up again and started to wipe the tears away from her eyes. The phone rang again.

She picked it up again. "Listen ASSHOLE-"

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN AND I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH, UNDERSTAND!" The voice was obviously starting to get raged but he was also becoming a little cocky.

"Now listen. You are going to go upstairs and go into your bedroom and see my little surprise for you."

"Listen if this is some pran-"

"Oh trust me. Its not. Now go!" The psycho ordered.

Pam made her way upstairs moving slowly. She was really scared. She thought this was real. 'And where was Casey, he probably fell asleep. Hell! This is probably Casey trying to do some fun sex game and lure me into the bedroom. Ha. That's what it is'

She started to calm down a little after that happy thought, the door was closed and she saw a red fluid flowing under the door, she slowly opened the door and then saw a blood bath.

Casey was on the bed all cut up and stabbed, blood was everywhere and on the walls. They were messages. The left wall said "I'D RUN IF I WERE YOU" And the right wall said "RUN BITCH, RUN!"

She took the messages and ran downstairs and slipped and fell and rolled down the stairs.

She landed hard on her back and she had a cut on her cheek which was bleeding slowly, she saw that the stairs were bloody and that's why she slipped. As she looked up she saw the figure pop out behind a wall and looked down at the poor am Macy.

Pam ran, heading towards the front door which was on the right of the stairs.

The killer continued to chase her down the stairs and jumped off the railing holding the stairs and continued to run and chase her. She was at the front door and tried to open it but it was too late , a knife shot out at her and she luckily ducked and the killer tried to pull the knife out but it was stuck, she grabbed a vase and smashed it over the head of the killer and the killer stumbled and landed on one knee.

He finally took the knife out and got up and continued to chase her.

He didn't know that Pam was already out the sliding door and was crawling under the window where the killer can see her.

After a couple minutes of Pam crawling and the killer looking for her, the girl looked up to peek on where the killer was. The killer suddenly turned around and Pam screamed. The killer smashed his head into the window to grab her but Pam punched the killer in the face and the killer fell.

Pam started to run outside and then the killer jumped out of another window and chased her. The killer caught up to her and grabbed her hair and stabbed her in the chest.

Pam tried to scream but she couldn't, all she could do was whimper. The pain was excruciating and the killer shot the knife into her body multiple times until she was dead. Then the killer thought it was be cool to have some fun. So he gutted the poor woman. The killer slit her from and dragged her and hung her from a tree.

Only a couple minutes later, the parents finally came back and saw the horrific scene. The mother screamed while the father went up to get her daughter down from the tree having to face the sight that was her own dead daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric, Fez, Jackie, Kelso, Hyde, and Donna were all riding in the Vista Cruiser to school on a Tuesday morning. It was a pretty much boring day, yet they didn't hear the news about Pam and Casey. Michael Kelso would be heartbroken; he just thought his brother was sleeping at a girl's house.

"Just another boring day, the same old boring ride to school. Guys we need to find something new", Eric explained casually.

"What do you expect Forman, its Point Place", Hyde said annoyed.

"Hey I got an idea! We should build firecracker suits and stuff and then we could like go into our school and blow up other stuff!" Kelso said with a big grin.

Jackie hit Kelso on the arm.

"Seriously guys. We need to do something new. It's our senior year. It's like our last year of fun." Eric insisted on doing something new.

"Hey what are those news vans doing there", Jackie said and pointed at the multiple news vans and reporters and cameramen at the school.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of the school and they all quickly got out and saw the unusual sight.

"Whoa. What the hell is happening here", Eric said.

Fez gasped. "What if there're finally putting candy in the vending machines!" Fez jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh that would be the best day of my life!"

"I don't think so Fez. Looks like something serious..probably the cheerleader squad is getting new uniforms", Jackie suggested. "I doubt it though. I would've been the first to know about it, because well I am the prettiest-"

"Jackie can you just shut up, damn!", Donna snapped. "Lets ask."

They walked up to Mitch, who they really didn't like but they needed to find an answer.

"Hello Mitch", Fez said with a frown.

"Listen mush mouth, I got no time to argue, there's too much going on, especially with the school paper this is going to be HUGE", Mitch said.

"What happened", Eric said, walking in front of Mitch.

"Pam Macy and Casey Kelso were murdered last night. And I mean a full blood bath like in a horror movie", Mitch explained, looking uneasy.

Kelso's eyes bulged out. He pushed the group beside and got in front of Mitch.

"What! No that's impossible, he said he was going to Pam-", Kelso stopped in his tracks. "Oh no. My brother!"

Kelso looked down, tears were about to flow so he walked away.

The rest of the groups were in shock. Murdered? That's so much to take in especially with people that you know. Poor Kelso, his brother murdered.

"Okay well guys I gotta go, this is going to be the biggest newspaper headline ever, "Mitch said excited, not really looking sad at all or sensitive to Kelso or anyone close to the victims. Mitch left.

Eric turned around to the group. "Oh my god guys, poor Kelso man, we gotta talk to him."

"Well where do you think he is?", Hyde said.

They all thought and looked up at the same time. " Ok we just split into groups and find him", Eric suggested but Donna interrupted.

"Isn't that him right there", she said and pointed over to the Vista Cruiser, he was the driver seat, it was pretty easy to tell he was crying.

"That was easy, ok lets go."

They overheard the reporter who was apparently live.

"Two students brutally murdered. Reports say, they were stabbed several times and the woman, Pam Macy, was hanged from a tree, and the man, Casey Kelso, stabbed several times and blood smeared on the walls of Pam Macy's parents' bedroom, the police arrived-"

That's what they heard before moving forward to Kelso.

"Wow, what happen to Point Place being the most boring place in the world huh Forman", Hyde said.

"I like it better that way", Jackie added in.

They got to the car and all got in.

Jackie and Fez got in the back with him.

"Michael, I'm so sorry about your brother. I know you guys were close-….well I know for sure you guys loved each-…..", Jackie trailed off.

"He was my only brother and now he's dead", Kelso sobbed.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry. We are all here for you ok", Fez said patting him awkwardly on the back.

"How about we skip school and go somewhere fun to get your mind off it", Hyde suggested to Kelso, taking his shades off.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea. I heard from one of the reporters that they are going to interview each student, if we don't go, they might think there is something "off"

"Yeah, Donna's right." Eric said. He then turned back to Kelso. "You ok buddy."

Kelso looked up. "Yeah, I guess. But murder is what I don't get. I thought Everybody loves him."

"Lets go guys", Eric said and they all got out of the car and into school.

2 hours later, Jackie's interview.

Jackie walked into the principals' office and there were 3 police officers there, one was the Chief of Police.

"Jackie take a seat", the principal said nicely and Jackie did so.

"So , Ms. Jackie Burkhart, where were you from 9:00 to 11:00 last night?", the Chief asked sitting down on the principal's desk.

"Um, well me and my friend Donna were just hanging . You know because I moved in after my mom left-"

"Wait isn't your mom Pam?"

"Yeah."

The Chief laughed, Jackie gave him a strange look.

"Ok just from that there's no you could've done it tell Steven Hyde he is next", the Chief said starting to get up.

Jackie was a little offended,

"Wait, what. I could be mean Mr. Chief, I one times kicked a guy so hard in the chin, the bruise is going to stay forever!"

The Chief laughed again. "Ok send him in. Thanks for you cooperation.

Jackie rolled her eyes and walked toward the door.

"I could be vicious, I'll pull hair, I'll scratch, there's no stopping me", Jackie continued and the Chief closed the door on her.

10 minutes later, Hyde's interview.

Hyde walked in and glared at the police officers. History has told us that Hyde hates the police, he sat on a chair and put his feet on the principal's desk. The Chief, tried to ignore this and went on with the questions.

"Steven Hyde where were you last nigh-"

"I was at my girlfriend's house, making out", Hyde interrupted. "Any other BS questions?"

"You know you seem like trouble to me Steven, and as far as I'm concerned , you are a major suspect in this case", the Chief said calmly.

"What! I didn't do it!"

"Well reports say that you have had contact with the victims"

"What you have got to be kidding me!"

"Watch your back kid, now get out of here!"

Hyde walked slowly out of the office.

Donna's, Eric's, Fez's, and Kelso's went pretty standard and similar.

They walked back to the car.

"Lets go to the Hub guys, all this is getting me depressed", Fez said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe Mitch did it you know. He has always seemed sick to me!", Fez suggested with a frown.

"You only say that because you hate him Fez", Eric said. "Plus how could a 3 foot leprechaun do that." Eric and Hyde laughed while the rest stared at them with disappointed looks. Donna and Jackie hit their boyfriends' heads at the same time.

"Ouch! Too soon?"

"I just never thought any of that would happen here in little old Point Place", Kelso said.

"Yeah it really is just too weird and why them. I mean yeah Pam was a whore but I don't remember her having any enemies", Donna said.

"Maybe she didn't do it good enough to the killer", Hyde said and him and Eric laughed.

Jackie kicked Hyde in the shins, while Donna punched Eric in the arm.

"Ow, I didn't say anything. I mean c'mon, we are just trying to get everybody happy now and get our minds of this whole situation. Anything you want Kelso we will do", Eric said.

A wide grin curved up Kelso's cheeks.

"Except the firecracker suit, Eric said pointing at him

Kelso's grin faded. But then it grew again.

"Wait I got it! Let's throw a party!"

"Yeah at my house too! Red and my mom are going on "vacation" for some reason, next Friday so we could throw it there", Eric got up, starting to get excited.

"Yes, I will buy all the candy, but I can't promise I wont eat it", Fez said.

"I'm in", Hyde said.

"Me too, but my dad is going to be hard to convince", Donna said, chewing her fries.

"Have you forgotten about my charm, Big Red?", Jackie said flipping her hair.

"I don't know Jackie, that's going to be hard. He is stubborn", Donna said.

"We will do it somehow."

"Well ok. And if it doesn't work, we sneak out. Its not the first time we did it."

"YEAH! We are ON!", Kelso yelled.

Later that night, 8:43.

The principal of the school stayed late working on some papers with the guidance counselor.

" Okay, I'm going to get going", the guidance counselor said.

" Well okay, se you tomorrow", the principal said and the two shook hands and the counselor left to go to his car and the principal continued on his work.

2 minutes later, the principal was about to fall asleep already when the ghost face figure came from behind the door and the principal didn't see it yet, the principal got up from the office chair and saw his fate. There was a sharp knife stab right in the stomach of the principal and the killer continued to do it. The killer threw the principal head first into the second floor window in the office and turned him around and gutted him. The killer stepped back and tilted its head and looked and the bloody and brutal scene. The principal was dead but then the killer heard a car alarm and made its way to the parking lot.

The guidance counselor was having car troubles and the alarm came on and it was a loud obnoxious noise. He dropped his keys and picked them up and saw his reflection in the window, he saw himself but also saw a unusual figure behind him. He turned around and at the speed of light. The killer slit his throat and the blood was pouring from his throat. He dropped and was crawling to an unknown place just trying to get away, deep down, knowing he wouldn't. Ghostface was having fun just walking to chase him.

He used a hard black boot to turn him over. He was dying slowly. Ghostface opened the door of the back seat and threw the counselor in there and closed the door.

The counselor put one bloody hand on the car window and it slowly went down and the counselor was dead, making the death toll to number 4 in what was going to become the Point Place Massacre.

Eric and the gang were riding in the car and were going to school quite earlier than usual. The pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Donna was the first one to see the counselor. "OH MY GOD!"

Jackie screamed.

They all got out of the car and Jackie continued to scream.

Hyde held on to Jackie.

"Its okay, its okay, its okay", Hyde tried to calm her down and they were in a tight hug, Jackie was on Hyde's shoulder trying not to look.

"Somebody HELP!", Eric screamed and the students who made it early who used the back parking lot didn't see the sight but they sure heard the aftermath.

They called the police.

It was 11:00 o clock and school was canceled after that whole situation. The gang went to the Hub to talk about the events.

"I can't believe it. There is a serial killer in Point Place", Donna said, a little scared but most shocked.

"I know it just seems like it's the last place this would happen", Hyde said.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm a little scared. We… could...be next", Jackie almost didn't say the last part because she was really nervous, almost tearful.

Hyde held her. "Ah, c'mon Jackie, there's nobody coming after us."

"Yeah but they got my brother and my old girlfriend, that's close enough to me being next", Kelso said, scared too.

Fez held Kelso's shoulder. "Don't think about it little buddy. We are safe okay, there's a party next weekend, and it's our senior year. Lets just all have fun."

Later that Night.

Jackie was home alone because Donna was at the radio station and Bob was with his girlfriend at a fancy restaurant. She had falling asleep.

The phone rang and it had woken her up.

She suddenly woke up and looked at the clock.

It was 7:03.

She answered the phone.

"Hello", her light voice answered the phone.

"Hello Jackie", a strange unfamiliar voice said.

"Is this you Hyde?", Jackie asked annoyed.

"Who would you like it to be", the voice asked.

Jackie laughed. "Nice cover- up voice Fez. Very believable, are you with the guys, I wanna go to a movie or something", Jackie asked and got up and looked out the window.

"Are you alone in the house", the voice asked ignoring the cheerleader.

"Wow, Fez that's so unoriginal."

"Maybe that's because, I'm not Fez." Jackie felt like the voice was creeping over her and Jackie felt a little scared.

"Then who are you", Jackie asked.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is, where am I", the voice said.

The darkness and the fact that she was alone was starting to creep her out. She was getting scared and she didn't like this situation. It could've been a prank call, but with the recent murders, she didn't consider it.

"So where are you", Jackie asked with a nervous laugh.

"Your front porch."

Fear rised up in her body.

'It had to be a bluff', she thought.

She walked up to the front door but didn't open it yet.

"Oh yeah? Well I call you bluff", she said, trying to be brave. She unlocked the door, opened it. The anticipation and suspense was killing her.

She opened the door and….. there was nobody.

"You lie", she said all confidently. Getting back into her real Jackie self. " Ok Fez call me when the gang wants to hang, ok bye now-"

"YOU HANG UP ON ME, AND YOU'LL DIE JUST LIKE THE REST!", The voice screamed into the phone.

Jackie ran back in the house and locked the door.

The closet door that was behind the front door popped open, revealing a running person in a dark suit with a white ghost face mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie heard the loud noise and turned around. A person in a ghost face costume was running towards her with a large knife.

Jackie screamed but the killer swiped the knife but Jackie ducked the killer then pushed her on the ground. The killer got on top of her and they were struggling in the battle, then the killer head butted her and then was having fun playing with the knife around her skin. Then the killer lifted the knife and was about to shoot it down when Jackie kicked the killer as hard as she could and the killer flew off her and his head hit the wall.

Jackie got up and was trying to unlock the door but it took to long and the killer got up and shot the knife, Jackie ducked again and the killer's knife was stuck in the door, he was trying to pull it out when Jackie ran upstairs, it was stupid but she wasn't thinking straight and wasn't good at thinking fast in situations.

The killer eventually got the knife out and chased her, there was a chair on top of the stairs and when Jackie was done running up the stairs, she kicked it and it was sent rolling down the stairs and on to the killer, the killer fell hard on the ground after the chair shot.

Jackie used the phone to call the police.

When she was done talking fast and sobbing at the same time, she looked down the stairs and the killer was gone, she saw that the front door was open as if someone left. It seemed as if the killer was gone, but it could be a trick so she locked herself in the bathroom until the police came.

A half hour later.

The police were already here and were investigating the place, the gang was all there and Bob was out of town with Pam so they weren't there.

Hyde was hugging a crying Jackie, trying to calm her down, giving her occasional kisses, and using lines like "Its okay" and "Everything is going to be okay". While the rest of the gang were shocked.

The gang went over to the couple.

Eric put his arm on Jackie's shoulder. "Jackie, I am so sorry, if there's anything we can do, just please tell us."

Donna then started in, "Yeah Jackie we are all here for you."

The gang all nodded in agreement.

Fez then hugged Jackie from behind, then Kelso did, then Donna and Eric joined in, resulting in this friendship hug. The gang has never been this close as friends but in the hardest of times, they had to be, and they had to stick together.

2 Days Later.

The gang were all at school. Jackie was recovering well from the attack and was starting to become herself again.

They were in the hallway in between classes and were all talking, next to the lockers.

Then Jackie saw the killer again.

The ghost face killer was sprinting down the hall screaming, except without gloves or a knife and was scaring people. There was a whole crowd of laughter behind him.

It was a prank.

None of the gang were laughing except Hyde was snickering a bit.

Jackie kicked Hyde in the shins and ran.

"Jackie wait!", Hyde yelled. The rest of the gang were just staring at Hyde.

"Damn", he said before walking off trying to catch Jackie.

Jackie ran into the bathroom, crying a little bit.

She went into the stall and cried for a little bit. She heard the door open and saw the shoes.

They were boots, not the kind of boots you see on a girl.

A boy walked in to the girls' bathroom, she thought.

She opened the stall and saw the killer.

She gasped.

The killer then…..said "Boo!"

Jackie jumped and the killer took of the mask to reveal one of her cheerleader friends, she was laughing.

"Jessica! What are you doing!", Jackie yelled.

She laughed. "Sorry Jackie, the girls bet me to do this. Oh and by the way, we decided to kick you off the cheerleading squad, we don't want a drama queen on the squad. Bye now"

The bitch walked off leaving a crying Jackie Burkhart.

Next Sunday

The gang were all hanging out in the basement except Eric. He was getting a talk to the folks about safety and a new curfew now with the murders and attacks. It took a lot to even let Jackie go next door also because Bob finally got back from his trip.

Eric walked downstairs after the long talk with the parents.

"Damn, this is really serious, a city wide curfew and everything, this is just too crazy", Eric said before jumping over the couch to sit down next to Donna. "Jackie you ok?"

"Yeah, Eric, thanks", Jackie said, sitting on Hyde's lap.

"Guys, I don't think we should do that part Friday", Eric said disappointingly.

"Yeah maybe your right Eric", Kelso said and Fez nodded in agreement.

"No, guys its okay, we can still go, it will be fun and I really need a lot of fun in my life right now ya' know", Jackie said.

"Ok then we are still on", Donna said.

One day after the group's talk in the basement, Laurie Forman was driving home, she saw the sign, "Welcome to Point Place", with graffiti saying, "Don't Date Kelso". She laughed at that and her brief stint with Kelso. She was a manipulative girl but she did have a big heart deep down and she truly did express her love for people like Eric in a devilish way.

The car then was making a weird noise and it was soon dead.

"Damn!", she yelled. She banged the steering wheel with her fist.

There was a big noise o the car, she saw someone had jumped on the car windshield.

It was a person in a ghost face costume and the ghost face was holding a big knife.

Laurie screamed.

The killer kicked the windshield until it cracked and kicked it again and it broke, the killer dove into the car but luckily Laurie jumped out of the car before that, Laurie that started to scream and run.

The killer decided to stay in the car and drive it to chase down Laurie. He realized the car wouldn't start, he tried it again and again and after the 5th time it finally started, the killer close the driver seat's door and started to drive.

Laurie turned around, more ahead from the car now and her eyes bulged out when she saw the car was coming towards her, she ran as fast as she can which was hard because she was wearing high heels.

The car speeded and Laurie tried to run but it was too late.

The car ran over Laurie.

The girl rolled over the car hard, almost falling into the car because of the broken windshield but didn't and instead continued to roll until she went a different way and landed into the woods of Point Place.

She was dead.

The car stopped dead in its tracks.

The killer got out and took of the mask to breath.

The killer took out a lighter from the car and took out some whiskey that was hiding in the killer's jean pocket.

The killer then poured the whiskey over the car and lit the matches and just like that the car was on fire.

The killer then ran and escaped into the woods, leaving a dead Laurie Forman and a fiery car.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric Forman woke up on an early Saturday morning.

He had a good night sleep, besides the fact about this whole murder thing which he has been thinking about a lot. All kinds of questions rose in his mind.

Who did it?

Why was he or she doing this?

Of course he couldn't answer any of them and had to deal with it until the police find out who it is. At least he hoped they would.

The phone rang.

Eric hesitated and then picked it up.

"Hello", Eric's voice sounding a little groggy said.

"Hi Eric, its Jackie", Jackie responded stunning Eric. Thoughts crammed in Eric's mind like why is she calling me?

"Uh, hi Jackie", Eric said sounding a confused.

"Hey um Eric. I kind of got no one to talk to. Donna is at the radio station for a meeting, Bob is trying to get soccer moms and Hyde is sleeping. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to-", Jackie then was cut off by Eric.

"Well I hear Kelso and Fez are great talkers, you can talk to them", Eric said trying to get out o this.

"Eric no. I need someone special. You have always been a good friend and I am going through a rough time. I need someone to talk to Eric."

"Jackie, I don't think _"

"Get over here right now!" Jackie demanded.

Eric waited a moment and then finally said, "Yes ma'am."

Eric knew Jackie was bossy and controlling and never thought that that would work with, him but its easier said than done.

Eric got out of bed and dressed normally, nothing special. He brushed his teeth, fixed up his hair and then was ready to go next door to the Pinciotti's house to talk to his rival. The woman he always called the devil, now had forced him to talk to her.

About 15 minutes later Eric rang the doorbell of the Pinciotti house.

After about 10 seconds the midget answered the door.

"Hi Eric", she said with a smile. "Come in."

Eric walked in and sat on the Picniotti's couch and Jackie sat next to him.

"So Jackie what would you like to talk abou-" Eric's somewhat squeaky voice was cut of by Jackie's lips crashing into his.

Eric wanted to pull away, he really did. But he couldn't.

He couldn't resist.

Her lips were so soft and as much as it seemed wrong, it also seemed right.

Jackie wasn't lying when she said she was a good kisser. Eric never put much thought into it and never found any attraction to Jackie at all.

Until now.

Jackie's tongue entered Eric's and started to play with his.

Eric couldn't take it any more.

He kissed back.

To Eric this felt right. What about Donna, what about Hyde?

Jackie's kissing made Eric let out a moan and Jackie soon was now on top of Eric on the couch.

Eric continued to moan again, being seduced and controlled now by Jackie.

He will admit she was kind of pretty but now she seemed like a goddess. Her kissing, her sudden attractiveness (at least to Eric) took the skinny boy by storm.

This kiss was now getting deep as they both went in it full force.

Jackie had always made fun of Eric but always thought he was cute, but never expected to do anything like this.

She was in a time of need and she felt like Hyde wasn't there a lot for her.

Now there is Eric.

They continued to make out for a while with Jackie on top of Eric making him moan constantly with her great kissing. Then Jackie broke the kiss and stared at Eric for a little while Eric stared back. They had a kind of shocked expression on their face. Jackie got off of him and they sat regularly on the couch.

"That was….unexpected", Eric said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah", Jackie agreed in this awkward conversation.

"Jackie, why did you do that. What about Hyde, your boyfriend. And, and….my best friend", Eric said and now continued to think about Hyde and then Donna entered his mind. "Oh god and Donna.

"I'm sorry Eric. I needed someone for me and you were there."

"So because Hyde was sleeping you had to make out with the nearest guy. He is always there for you, just because he doesn't buy things for you doesn't mean he is a bad guy!", Eric shouted at Jackie.

"Hey twitchy! This isn't all my fault! You were kissing me back!", Jackie shouted back. Shocked that Eric was blaming her.

"You seduced me!"

"Yeah I have that effect on people", Jackie said back confidently.

"Whatever."

"So where do we go from here", Eric said after a couple minutes of very awkward silence.

"I guess. Just keep this to ourselves and forget about this one time thing.

"Well…..what if…..hypothetically speaking….I don't want to.. stop.. it", Eric awkwardly said.

Jackie stared at him shocked. She enjoyed the kiss but she never thought Eric would admit it who was just yelling at her a couple minutes ago.

"Well I kind of don't want to either. But we have to! I know I'm sexy and all but we cant continue this, we have other lovers Eric", Jackie explained, fighting her urges to kiss Eric.

Eric doing the same said, "Yeah. Yeah I know I know."

"I should probably go", Eric said after a while but then went to kiss Jackie again. She accepted the kiss and they made out again.

They got up off the couch.

"You wanna do it", Eric said, not even thinking about Donna or Hyde, just Jackie and his hormones.

Jackie doing the same said "Yeah." And they went up stairs and "did it."

It was great.

Better than Michael and Steve, thought Jackie.

Better than Donna, thought Eric.

Jackie was so irresistible.

He should've just left right there but he couldn't leave the great kisser alone in that house. She is so beautiful and so hot….Eric's thoughts got drowned out by Jackie's amazing "talent".

A great kisser and a great lover, thought Eric. She is amazing….Eric's thoughts were drowned out by a moan by himself.

After a while of hot "love making", they both were walking down stairs, they haven't said a word since the sex.

Eric's hair was messed and his shirt was all raggedy while Jackie can fix up good and a matter of seconds.

Eric opened the front door, a whole bunch of thoughts filling his mind. The same was going on with Jackie.

Eric turned towards Jackie and without saying a word, left the Pinciotti house and went to his own house.

Jackie and Eric had trouble sleeping that night. They not only felt guilty that they made out and had sex, but they also felt guilty that it was better than their original partners. That was the real sad thing.

They were thinking a lot that whole day, that day had a rare occasion of the gang not hangout out, whether it be jobs, or plans, but Jackie and Eric were lucky. If they had to hang out with the gang the same day they did all this stuff, they might've just exploded with guilt and something would've been revealed.

Yes, the murders were still going on but it was a nice day off for these two….. it was a nice day.

I'm sorry for all you blood lovers, but I had to do a chapter of drama and romance. I'm also very sorry to Eric and Donna or Jackie and Hyde lovers but I have always been a fan of Eric and Jackie. Thanks, more chapters to come!


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the Eric and Jackie situation, the best friends were all sitting in Eric's basement watching Happy Days.

"This show really got down hill", Hyde said sitting in his usual chair.

"It was probably after that horrible water ski thing", Kelso said laughing.

"How dare you! That was classic, it was pure entertainment", Fez defended.

It got silent after that and a couple minutes later, Donna broke the silence.

"Why are you so silent Eric, you've hardly said a word", Donna said looking at her boyfriend who was very guilty.

"Silent! I'm not silent. I'm just enjoying the show. Fez is right this is pure entertainment!", Eric said, laughing a very nervous, noticeable laugh, noticed by all the gang with the exception of Kelso, but Donna and the rest just ignored it.

"How about you Jackie", Hyde said looking on her girlfriend sitting on his lap.

"Just….nothing to talk about", Jackie said.

"Ok, I guess", Hyde said ignoring the abnormal behavior of his girlfriend.

"Ok guys, I can't keep it in anymore", Fez said breaking another awkward silence and got up from his chair.

"My parents are taking me to Rhode Island", Fez said smiling.

The friends were shocked and silent. Usually, Fez's host parents don't invite him to anything.

"Oh well Fez that's great buddy", Kelso said getting up and patting his buddy on the back and then said, "When will you be back?"

"In 3 weeks."

"Happy for you man. I heard Rhode Island chicks are easy", Hyde said.

"I'm going to miss you buddy", Eric said and patted Fez on the shoulder.

"Oh my. " Fez said started to cry. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this!" Fez said and then ran an hugged Eric.

"Oh its ok buddy, you'll be back before you know it", Eric said patting him in an awkward hug.

"I love you guys!" Fez said to his friends.

Location: The Hub, later in the day

Time: 2:47

Day: Saturday

"So when are you leaving Fez", Donna said eating her fries next to Eric.

"Tonight, they already left but they rented a van for me to drive there with, it's all so exciting!"

"Hey um. Eric, can I talk to you for a second?", Jackie asked while the rest of the group started to stare at her shockingly. Eric and Jackie were rivals, at least to the rest of the gang.

Eric started to breathe heavily and butterflies filled his stomach. He was started to get nervous and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Ew Jackie. No way! Your the…devil", Eric said, trying to sound like he hated her.

"Eric, come with me right NOW!" Jackie demanded again.

"Ok", Eric said in a very high, scared sounding voice and got up immediately to follow Jackie outside of the Hub.

Eric was following Jackie who didn't stop walking and seemed to walk into the alley way on the side of the hub.

It was a dark, empty alley way.

Jackie stopped and pushed Eric to the alley wall.

"What are we going to DO", Jackie yelled. "We are screwed. The guilt is killing me!"

"Well me too", Eric said and then puffed up his chest and tried to sound tough. "Now Jackie this isn't all my fault and your going to stop bossing me AROUND!", Eric yelled.

"Oh don't get tough on me!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

Eric then got soft again and leaned back into the alley wall. "Ok", Eric said in a scared squeaky voice.

"Now you are going to fix this right now!"

"But I-"Eric started to say but then caught Jackie's glare and said "Yes ma'am."

There was silence but then Eric couldn't take it anymore and went in for the kiss.

Jackie accepted it and they continued to make out in the alley way for several minutes.

They couldn't resist each other and after several minutes Jackie broke the kiss.

"Abwah mnga", was all Eric couldn't manage to say.

"The sad thing is, I don't want to stop it", Jackie. "But I don't know how we can continue it, I can't do this to Steven. He's my boyfriend and Donna's my best friend."

"Ok lets just see where this goes for the next couple of days and then we find a solution", Eric said.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah we should probably go back before they suspect something."

"Yeah, your right."

They walked back into the Hub.

"Where have you two been", Hyde asked. The rest of the group stared at both of them.

"Jackie wanted to talk to me about the murders", Eric said sitting down next to Donna.

"You could've talked to me Jackie", Hyde said, while Jackie sat on his lap.

"Well, I thought you would've laughed at me."

"Jackie you listen to Abba, I will laugh at you but not about something so serious like this Jackie. You got attacked by this guy."

"Yeah I know that now, sorry Steven", she said and then kissed her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Location: Eric Forman's Basement

Day: Thursday, day before the party

Time 10:27 AM.

Kitty banged on the bathroom door.

"Eric, is that you?", Kitty called.

"Uhh, Mrs. Forman, its me, I kinda need to concentrate", Hyde replied.

"Do you know where Eric is honey!"

"No, Mrs. Forman, please leave."

Kitty moaned. "Eat healthier and this won't happen."

Kitty was now looking for her son who wasn't upstairs and was instead in the basement making out with his lover.

Their pair of lips kissing his and the tongue being shoved in his mouth. Eric kissed harder trying to compete with her but it was no use as he lost control and Jackie was now on top of him on the couch continuing to make out.

The brunette cheerleader was in control of this kiss now against the skinny, twitchy nerd. Usually while kissing, Jackie is always the better kisser and this happens a lot, even with Hyde and Kelso.

The pair heard footsteps run down the stairs.

Jackie suddenly jumped off Eric and watched the TV.

Kitty stopped for a second.

"That must be a great TV show", Kitty laughed at the off TV.

"Oh hey mom, Jackie just got here, I was about to turn it on", Eric said nervously. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, we are about to leave so we need you to babysit Schotzie."

"Oh well we have a part-", Jackie elbowed Eric in the shoulder to stop him from saying party.

"Oh that's fine Mom", Eric managed to say.

"Thank you honey, we are leaving at 5, so make sure you say goodbye to your father." The three waited and then Kitty said, "Oh no forget it." Kitty said and then went back upstairs.

"Lets get back to business", Eric said and was leaning into kiss Jackie but Jackie stopped it and put a hand over his mouth.

"Eric that was too close, we can't get caught."

"We wont get caught babe, don't worry." Eric said and then went in for the kiss and then Jackie accepted it without much defense.

Then the door and in walked Hyde and Donna. Hyde went to Donna's a little after Kitty's conversation with him and there they were and then they saw the sight they thought they would never see.

Hyde was too shocked to say anything while Donna shouted.

"ERIC!...JACKIE! WHAT …THE …HELL!", Donna screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jackie and Eric stopped kissing and all they could do was stare at their other lovers.

"ERIC YOU TWITCHY WEASEL! YOUR SKINNY ASS IS DEAD!", Donna shouted again and went towards Eric ready to kick his ass when Jackie jumped up.

"Donna, just calm down!", Jackie said before Donna pushed her and Jackie rammed into the round table and fell.

"Eric how could you do this! I cant believe this! Why?...How… ?", Donna couldn't say much more as tears were running down her eyes.

Hyde moved her to the side.

"I'm sorry. Hyde please believe me."

"Your dead Forman", Hyde said and Eric quickly turned and ran but Hyde grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around and punched him in the face.

Eric fell, and felt a sticky fluid running down his nose.

Hyde kicked Eric in the stomach and then got ontop of him and punched him in the face multiple times.

Eric shoved Hyde off with his foot and grabbed a coffee mug on the bale there for decoration and smashed it over Hyde's head and they both fell, Eric as a result of a beating and Hyde as a result of something being smashed over his head.

Donna and Jackie were stunned and shocked that they didn't move or say anything to stop it, all they did was watch in silence being so shocked that these two best friends who seemed liked brothers fight.

Donna then stood up.

"You are an ass!", Donna shouted at the Eric who was getting up.

She slapped him hard across the face getting some blood on her hands. She then turned to Jackie. "And YOU…ARE DEAD!", She screamed as she charged toward Jackie who darted out and ran out the basement door as Donna chased her.

Eric got up and took his eyes off Hyde who was now up on his feet again and tackled him into the dryer and Eric didn't want to put he had to and punched Hyde in the face and Hyde retreated a little bit. Hyde tripped over the couch and fell on it.

"Hyde! Please stop, we cant do this!"

"You kissed Jackie man. What the hell is wrong with you, I thought you were my brother!", Hyde said who now got up on his feet.

"Hyde I'm sorry, it just happened, she needed someone to talk to and she attacked me with a kiss, I couldn't…I just couldn't stop."

"Did you ever think of Donna or even me when you were doing it Huh, Forman!"

"Listen Hyde. You kissed Donna! The same thing would've happened if she kissed back but just because she didn't don't act like its all okay, because its not!. If brothers are untrustworthy, girlfriend stealing, assholes then you are one of them. And you know what! I'm sorry, to Donna! But not to you!." Eric said and walked out.

Eric just stared for a second and then sat down on the chair.

Outside:

Eric was looking for his two "girlfriends" and found them in the back yard; with Donna on top of Jackie trying to choke her while Jackie was pulling her hair.

Eric pulled Donna off and stepped in between them while Jackie got up.

"Guys just stop ok!."

Their hair was messed up but it didn't look like they got into a fight too serious.

"How could you do this to me. We had something special Eric!" Donna shouted.

"Donna, I'm so sorry I just, it was just a mis understanding, she needed someone to talk to and I was-"

Eric was cut of by a kick from Donna, right into the family jewels.

Jackie gasped.

"We're over!"

Eric fell to the ground and moaned.

Later in the Day

Time: 9:27pm

Location: Fez's house.

Fez was getting ready to leave; he was late and had no idea about the whole Eric Jackie, Hyde and Donna fiasco.

He packed the last bag in the van and closed it up.

He turned the car on and got in the car.

He forgot his wallet and went back in the house to get it he stood right outside the van door and opened his wallet to look at all his friends before he left.

He loved those guys.

He smiled and put the wallet in his pocket.

He was about to turn around but the van door suddenly opened and a masked figure pulled Fez into the van and closed the door.

It was the Ghostface killer.

The two fought and struggled and Fez pushed the killer into the radio and suddenly "Hello, Its Me", by Todd Rundgren blasted out blocking out any noises from the two fighting. The van was rocking and shaking as the two fought and pushed each other into walls of the van.

The killer overpowered Fez and sliced his throat open.

Fez struggled to breathe and the killer was now in full control.

The killer grabbed Fez, banged him into one side of the wall and then threw him into the glass which cracked.

Fez then fell and was now laying down in the van.

The killer got on top and stabbed Fez, Fez yelped, but then the killer did it again and again, and then the killer did one more stab to the extremely bloody foreign man.

Fez was dead.

The killer opened the driver seat and walked out and closed the door leaving a van with a broken window, blood pouring from it onto the ground and a dead Fez.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day after the big situation. Red and Kitty left earlier than expected, without even saying goodbye, Hyde, Donna, and Kelso were all in Donna's living room talking about the whole fight and argument.

"Jackie and…Eric!", Kelso exclaimed. "I can't believe it, but it makes sense. She goes from me, the corvette, then to Hyde, the mustang, and to Eric, the vista cruiser." Kelso laughed and Hyde punched him in the arm.

"I just cant believe it, me and Eric were like…mean to be together and I always thought I could trust Jackie", Donna said and Hyde put his arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah man, I just don't know what happened. But I don't care, we are not cancelling that party, even if we have to throw it at somebody else's house, we are not going to let them ruin our whole plan."

"I'm with you man." Kelso said.

"Yeah, you know what your right Hyde. They are not going to ruin our good day", Donna said trying to sound like she wasn't upset but deep inside her heart was already broken.

"But where are we gong to throw it man?"

They thought for a bit and then Kelso jumped up.

"JAKE BRADLEY'S HOUSE! He has a huge house almost like a mansion!"

"Wow Kelso. You actually had an ok idea. But we are going to have to spread the word fast today at school", Hyde said. They were all up abnormally early. It was 7:23.

"Yeah, ok lets go", Donna said and they all got up to go to school.

It was sad you can say. Fez was "gone" and the group was falling apart as Eric and Jackie were out now. These 6 people have been best friends for a long time; they all had a special bond and connection between them. All that ruined by an affair, an affair the rest of the group never thought they would see. But they saw it all right. They have the image of them two making out, and image they will never forget. An image that broke the whole gang apart.

Eric and Jackie went to school together in the Vista Cruiser. They barley talked since yesterday. They never regretted anything like this before. They felt horrible inside and the guilt was eating them alive.

They were walking around in their lunch period. People seemed happy and were all jumping around and everything.

"Wonder what's going on?", Jackie asked quietly.

"I don't know", replied Eric.

Then Mitch ran up to them.

"Party isn't at your house anymore Forman", Mitch said with an annoying and wide grin.

"What are you talking about now you loser?"

"Well Hyde, Donna, Kelso and Jake Bradley were all going around the school movie the party to Bradley's house. It looks like there's a crisis in the group. Well I gotta go and spread the word even more see ya losers."

Mitch walked away.

"I can't believe they did this, it was at my house!"

"Well Eric, can you blame them, do you remember what happened yesterday?", Jackie asked sarcastically.

"Well I guess so. I feel so bad, this shouldn't of happened."

"Nothing we can do about it now."

"Yeah I guess so."

Jake Bradley then went up to the pair.

"Hey man, don't worry. They told me about the whole situation with you and Jackie and all that but its no big deal. You guys are still invited to the party", Jake said with a smile and patted his shoulder and walked off.

"Thanks man", Eric called off. Eric turned back to Jackie."Well we have plans tonight after all I guess."

Location: The Hub

Day: Later in the day

Time: 4:27

"Hey what time is the party again", Keslo asked to either Donna or Hyde.

"Eight o clock", Donna said. "So many people are going, apparently its going ot bet the party of the year or something."

"Good, I need some fresh, cold beer, and some booming chicks to get my mind of this whole mess," Hyde said.

"I miss Fez man", Kelso said. "He would've loved fresh, cold beer and…booming chicks", Kelso said.

"You are such a wimp Kelso", Hyde said.

"Well we should probably go and get some beer and stuff like that", Donna said after a while.

"Yeah your right. This party is going to be so awesome," Hyde said and the three walked off getting ready for the party.

Later in the day

Time: 7:27

Eric was all ready for the party. He had a leather jacket with a white Led Zeppelin shirt and had blue jeans. Jackie then walked though the basement door.

"Hey you ready to go?", Jackie asked.

"Yep", replied Eric.

"Now Eric, just try to avoid Hyde and Donna, we have no choice but to do that until we patch things up with them", Jackie said.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I just hope we can patch things up soon."

"Me too. But let's just go"

The pair walked out and got in the Vista Cruiser and left for the party.

A couple minutes later, next door was Bob and Donna arguing.

"Now you are not going to the party and That's final!", Bob yelled, trying to be protective of his daughter Donna.

"That's so not fair!"

"Life's not fair Donna now go to your room!"

"FINE!"

Donna stormed off upstairs.

Hyde had the el Camino parked in the driveway without Bob noticing. He called off to Donna who was upstairs in her room looking down in the window.

"That didn't work out well!", Hyde yelled.

"It was kinda expected", Donna yelled off back.

"C'mon now I don't wanna be late."

So then Donna crawled down from her upstairs window and landed softly and safely on the ground.

She ran over to the car with Hyde.

"Kelso called, he's already at the party", Hyde yelled starting the car.

Donna smiled. "Cool, let's get out of here." That's what she said and they were off to the party of the year. It might not be party of the year but it will soon be a party that everybody around the world will know and always remember.

Several minutes later, sat Bob on a chair watching the door in case Donna was going to sneak out. Though he was too late.

He was drinking a beer and was unaware of a costumed figure that was walking behind him.

Bob continued to sip the beer until the costumed figure sliced his throat open.

Bob dropped the beer and was choking and struggling to breathe.

It was Ghostface.

Ghostface kicked the chair and Bob and the chair fell.

Bob tried to get up and put his bloody hand on the kitchen counter.

Ghostface picked the large Bob up which took a lot of force and threw him into the kitchen sink.

Ghostface then gutted Bob.

Bob then fell to one knee but Ghostface picked him up again and threw him and he tripped over the chair.

Bob then died from his wounds while Ghostface stared at Bob, whose blood and guts were soon all over the kitchen. Bob, the overprotective yet lovable person was now dead and fell victim to what was soon to be called the Point Place Massacre.


	9. Chapter 9

Location: Jake Bradley's House

Time: 8:27

Hyde, Donna, Eric, Jackie, and Kelso were all at the party but didn't know that each other were there. The party was packed and full of students from their school. They had about 7 kegs which almost made Hyde cry. Hyde was already on his third beer while Donna was still feeling the effect of the whole Jackie and Eric thing. Kelso was making out with a girl in the bathroom too. Eric and Jackie were talking to some of the students at school.

Jackie walked up to Eric. She had a soda pop in her hand.

"This party is great huh", Jackie said.

"Yeah it really gets my mind of things you know", Eric said. He then took a sip from his grape soda pop.

Meanwhile Hyde went over to the couch to talk to Donna. Music was blasting but they could still talk.

"Hey Donna. You ok?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah I guess so", Donna said not looking at him. "It's just, its still all so sudden and so hard to take in."

"Ok Donna I get it. But loosen up, it's a party. Have a beer", Hyde told Donna and handed her a beer.

"Yeah. Your right", Donna said. She took the beer got up and started partying.

"That's my girl", Hyde said and smiled. He took a sip of the beer and started to look for some girls to hit on and enjoy the party too.

2 hours later.

The party hasn't even loosened a little. The curfew was in about a half hour but they didn't care. Everybody was still in motion.

Donna had her hoodie wrapped around her waist and her hair was all messed up and she was a little drunk.

She walked over to Hyde.

"Hey Hydie Hydie Hydie Hydie", she said and smiled a huge grin.

"Oh someone is not feeling well. You know if you wanna cool down a bit there's some coffee over the-", Hyde was cut off by Donna's lips crashing into his. After a huge, sloppy kiss, Donna stopped after about 15 seconds.

Donna laughed.

"Whoa. I have been waiting for this for so-", Hyde was cut off again but not by Donna, only by himself. He was thinking whether it would be the right thing to do.

(In his mind) two figures popped on his shoulders. One was himself as Fonzie, and the other was himself dressed as Felipe Rose from The Village People.

'Ehhhh, don't do it man she's drunk', himself as Fonzie told him.

'No forget him he's to much of a goodie goodie. Go after her. You know you want to', himself as Felipe told him.

'Now I hate you Felipe. I have a passion for hating you and your music. But you make a really good point', Hyde told him.

'Ehhhhh, no she wouldn't be doing this if she was drunk, don't listen to him he likes 'disco', himself as Fonzie told him.

'Point taken, Felipe get out of here', Hyde told him and flicked Felipe off his shoulder.

Now back to reality, Donna was staring at him smiling.

"Soooo, Hyde. You wanna kiss me", Donna asked.

"No Donna, I can't. Sorry", Hyde told her.

"Its okay. Well I'm going to get some beers in the garage", Donna told him and walked off.

Someone tapped Hyde's shoulder.

It was Pam Anderson.

"Hey Hyde, wanna go upstairs and make out", Pam asked.

"Uhhhh YEAH!", Hyde said and they ran upstairs.

Donna had gathered a whole bunch of beers from the refrigerator in the basement. A cat ran passed and growled. That made Donna jump, she dropped two beers.

"Oppsie daisee", she said and closed the fridge door and started back to the door. It was dark and creepy and she wanted to get out of there.

But there was a costumed figure blocking the door.

It was Ghostface.

"Oh is that you Kelso", Donna asked and smiled. "You wanna play psycho killer?" Ghostface nodded. "Can I be the helpless victim?" Donna asked and Ghostface nodded again. Too bad she didn't know who was really behind the mask.

"Oh please killers don't kill me. I wanna be in the sequel", Donna said and laughed, she tried to move Ghostface out of the way to get back to the party.

"Cut it Casper, that's a wrap" Ghostface pulled out a knife and grabbed Donna's arm, Ghostface cut Donna's arm.

Donna yelled.

Donna backed up and ran. Ghostface chased her.

Donna threw open the freezer door on the fridge and it slapped Ghostface right in the face. Ghostface flew up and landed hard on the ground.

Hr got up and tried to chase her again but Donna started to throw beers at Ghostface. She ran out after the fourth beer bottle. Ghostface was wet but still ran at Donna but Donna ducked and Ghostface flew over her and landed on the ground.

Donna ran and dived and crawled through the cat door on the garage. She made it a little far but not much. Not before Ghostface pressed the switch that brought the garage door up.

The door started to rise while Donna was stuck in the cat door.

Donna screamed but soon it was too late when the garage door went as high up as it could with Donna and Donna's head was crushed.

Sparks started to fly and the garage was breaking.

Sparks continued to fly. Then they stopped and Donna was hanging from the garage door.

Donna was dead.

She hanged but there was no life.

Ghostface then sneaked out of the door to the party and made as little noise as he could. Leaving Donna hanging dead. Ghostface looked one more time at the dead Donna and closed the door and left.


	10. Chapter 10

The party was basically over. Most of the partygoers left a little after the curfew that the police set up. The gang were still all there, and by that I mean, Kelso, Hyde, and Eric. Some people were still there though. The leftover partygoers (including the gang) were all watching The Exorcist on video.

"Ok guys this movie is too damn scary!", Kelso yelled sitting next to Jackie.

Jackie was very quiet as she was in the same room with her former lover who she cheated on. But nothing bad has happened between them yet, at least not yet.

Hyde punched Kelso in the arm," Stop being a wuss.!"

Kelso rubbed his arm, "Damn Hyde! Well I think this movie would be better with the stash anyway. Any takers?"

Surprisingly, nobody raised their hand.

Kelso got mad and raged, "FINE!" He screamed and then he left.

There was more silence between Eric, Hyde and Jackie but the other partygoers were having a blast.

After more silence, Jackie finally spoke up.

"Hyde can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?", Jackie said, everybody looked at her and it got really quiet which got very awkward silence.

Hyde waited a couple seconds.

"Sure", he said without enthusiasm and they were off upstairs to what nobody knew was going to happen.

Eric and the partygoers were all talking and having fun and then the phone rang.

Nobody got up so Eric decided to and picked up the phone.

"Yeah…yeah….yup….", a trail of silence came after Eric's dull responses. He was shocked and sadness filled his body. He put the phone down and turned to the other party people.

"Guys. They found Fez's body hanging from the football field. He was stabbed several times and his throat was…(gulp)…slashed", Eric managed to say.

The partygoers were shocked but then one kid smiled. "GUYS WE HAVE TO GO SEE HIM!", he said.

Eric was shocked to know how insensitive these guys were being.

The rest of the partygoers were smiling and seemed to be filled with excitement.

"YEAH!"AWESOME"SWEET", were the responses of the partiers.

They all got up and were heading to their cars.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!", Eric yelled.

"C'mon he's dead you dill holes!", Eric yelled again.

"What the fuck!", he continued to rant on but the partiers ignored him and headed out the door.

They got into their cars and were off to see the dismantled Fez.

Now it was only Eric in the living room. He sat down trying to take in his good friend's murder.

Meanwhile

Upstairs, Jackie and Hyde were sitting in Jake's parents' bedroom.

"Steven. I…..words cant describe how sorry I am", Jackie said with obvious tears flowing down her face. Hyde pretended not to notice.

"Jackie, I thought we actually had something special. All my life, its like, I always thought I would've been back and forth between girls but you changed that. I never said this and I'm sorry that I never did if will just go to another guy but…. I love you. At least I did", Hyde said. For the first time actually had tears about to go down but Hyde was tough enough to keep them in, but Jackie noticed his eyes getting watery.

Jackie started to cry and put a hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Steven, please it can't end this way! I'm sorry I just thought that we weren't going any where because I thought you didn't care about me. But you do and I was just too stupid to realize it, I don't love Eric! I love you Steven! Please", Jackie had to swallow was seemed like a rock in her throat and the tears continued and so did she. "Please Steven forgive me. It can't end on some stupid mistake I made! I'm Jackie Burkhart I do really stupid things. I young, I'm naïve and I'm stupid. I won't ever admit it but that's the truth Steven. I love you so much and it just…..it just…it can't….I won't", and Jackie couldn't take it and couldn't talk anymore. She was full force crying now. Steven couldn't take it either and hugged her. He rubbed the back of her head.

"Shhh…sh… it's okay its okay", Steven said. "Don't worry. I understand. I do love you Jackie, I do, and that's the truth. You're not stupid. I was just a jerk and didn't show what I really feel. I'm not that kind of guy, I actually punch guys in the face who act this way, but since we are being truthful now. That's the truth", Hyde said and Jackie lifted her head up and stared at him. Jackie leaned in and so did Hyde they were about to kiss until….Eric walked in.

"GUYS! GUYS!", Eric screamed and ran up. "ITS FEZ! FEZ IS DEAD, HE WAS MURDERED", Eric yelled out with tears on his face.

Hyde and Jackie's eyes bulged out and the same shocked and sad feeling filled both of them

All Jackie could manage was" Oh my god", very silently.

Hyde then saw a shadow behind Eric. The figure soon was in plain sight.

It was Ghostface.

He lifted the knife at an unknowing Eric.

"NO!", Hyde screamed and got up and pushed Eric out of the way and the knife that was going after Eric got Hyde right in the shoulder.

Hyde yelled.

Ghostface then stabbed Hyde in the stomach and threw him head first into a mirror.

Hyde was down and out cold.

Eric tried to come in for the rescue and struggled with Ghostface as a stunned and scared Jackie watched in horror because Ghostface was blocking the only exit.

Ghostface kneed Eric in the stomach and in came the stabs.

Ghostface stabbed Eric, and then again, and then again. Ghostface held the knife in for a little after the last stab and violently pulled it out. Eric managed to turn around and say" Run", in a very light voice before falling.

Eric was dead.

Ghostface now eyed Jackie and Ghostface dived on the bed and swinged the knife but luckily Jackie was able to move out of the way.

Jackie ran out the exit that Ghostface was originally blocking. Ghostface ran out after her.

He was right behind but luckily there was a door right in front of Jackie.

She got in and threw the door right at Ghostface who fell.

Jackie got in the door and closed it.

She needed to find some barricade so she found a surfboard and put it in front of the door.

She realized that she couldn't stay in there and needed a place to escape from.

She looked around and saw a window.

They were upstairs but she thought she could manage to do it.

She ran over to the window opened it, and crawled out of it.

She tried to climb down but lost balance and luckily she hanged onto the window.

Ghostface popped out behind the window and grabbed her, they struggled and Jackie lost her grip and fell.

Very fortunately she landed on something very soft covering a boat that was weirdly in the driveway.

She rolls of it and lands on the ground.

She stays down for a minute feeling her arm which was cut bad from the fall.

She gets up and tried to run and scream for help. She starts to jog as she doesn't know where to go and then sees the sight. The sight of her best friend hanging from a garage cat door.

Jackie almost threw up and more tears started to flow but she realized that she had no time to mourn.

She had to get out of there and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackie ran and ran frequently turning around to see if there was anyone behind her.

Then she had an idea.

It was a long shot but it could work. She could go back into the house and dial 911 but she had to sneak in there.

She was scared but she didn't have many choices so she did a little quiet run into the house but stopped at the open door.

She peeked her head into the door and looked around to see if anyone was there. She spotted the phone. It was right there.

She had to do it. She motivated her self in her head to go in there and do it. After a couple seconds she finally did.

She was so scared but she was moving on instinct, she couldn't back out now she was already in the house.

She was filled with anticipation when….

She had the phone she picked it up and only dialed 9 when a hand touched her shoulder.

She screamed and turned around.

It was Jake Bradley.

"SHHHHHHHH! What is wrong with you where is everybody", he said, apparently not knowing what was going on.

"People are dead! There is a killer around here but I don't know where I'm so scared I….I", Jackie managed to say before crying again.

"Sh.. its okay. I just went out to get more snacks and I come back to this mess. I don't know what's going on here but I know we have to get out of-"He was cut off but a strong push, pushing Jake into a mirror into a desk.

It was Ghostface.

He swiped his knife up ready to stab Jackie but Jake came in for the rescue and tackled him into the stairs railing.

Ghostface managed to stab him in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. Jackie grabbed a China plate and smashed it over the head of Ghostface and ran into the kitchen.

"Police help! POLICE!", Jake yelled out, realizing he couldn't fight anymore. He was going to head out the front door but Ghostface was just getting to his feet and the closest thing was the stairs so he ran up hoping Ghostface wouldn't chase him but he was wrong.

Ghostface chased him up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway.

Ghostface saw that there was a carpet across the whole upstairs hallway and that Jake was running on it.

Ghostface kneeled down and grabbed the carpet and pulled it.

Jake Bradley slipped on the carpet that was being pulled and flew into the air and landed on his head.

Ghostface walked over to the dying Bradley.

He pulled Bradley up and threw him into the glass of a window and then pulled him over to the other side of the hall and threw him out of the balcony.

Jake fell and hit the ground hard.

Jake Bradley was dead.

Meanwhile

Jackie was running and crying at the same time, wondering but also scared of what happened to Jake.

Jackie then saw a white van parked right outside of the lawn of Bradley's house.

Jackie ran to the van and opened it and saw Mitch.

"Whoa. Jackie…..not surprised to see you here", Mitch said, rubbing back his hair all excited because he thought he was about to make out with Jackie Burkhart.

"Mitch! MITCH!", Jackie yelled. She got in the van and closed the door. "There's a murderer. He's going to kill me please call the police!"

"What! Jackie was are you talking about!", Mitch yelled.

"Eric's dead! Steven's dead! Donna's dead! Everybody's dead, PLEASE YOU GOTTA HELP ME!"

"Okay just calm down, calm down! One things for sure, I'm glad I got kicked out of the party if all this shits happening. Hitting on Jake's sister was the best thing that ever happen-", Mitch was cut off by a knife that shot through his neck.

The knife was shot into the van and into Mitch's throat.

"Mitch tried to yell but couldn't while blood poured out of his mouth.

The knife then was pulled out of the van and Mitch's throat.

Jackie didn't know what to do. She thought she was cornered.

Then the van door was opened and there was Ghostface staring at her.

Jackie screamed while Ghostface jumped in the van and tackled her. Jackie tried to push the killer off of her but it was know use. Then Jackie kneed Ghostface in the family jewels causing Ghostface to get of her and lay down in pain.

This was Jackie's chance to escape. There was a small route that leads to outside, it was very small but she was sure she could crawl through it. So she went for it.

She dived for it and crawled through. She felt a hand grab her foot but she used her other foot to hit Ghostface's face. The killer fell back while Jackie escaped.

After a couple of minutes of running, basically in circles, she had to stop and rest. She was in the middle of nowhere, this house far way from the next neighbor, there's no way she could run 20 miles to the next neighbor with a killer after her and no street lights.

She stopped running and looked around to see if she could find anyone else or the killer so she could avoid him, then she saw him.

It was Kelso standing at the open doorway, he was looking around for anyone and then he saw Jackie.

Kelso, being the idiot he is, yelled out her name.

Jackie didn't have anytime to scold Kelso so she just ran to Kelso's arms and the two hugged.

"What the hell is going on here Jackie? All I did was smoke the stash and I came back and I found Eric and Hyde", Kelso said getting sad now. Jackie noticed a tear coming out of his eye. "They were my best friends."

"No time Michael, we have to get out of here!", Jackie yelled.

"Ok, you should probably take this too", Kelso said handing her a gun.

Jackie looked at him strangely.

"Well I found it in Jake's dads' drawer, I was scared whoever this guy was, he was going to get me."

"Whatever lets go!"

Kelso grabbed Jackie's hand and lead the way. "Yeah another thing Jackie, where exactly are we going?"

"Um", Jackie managed out, trying to think. "Lets call 911!"

"Good idea", Kelso said and picked up the phone, all he could dial was 91 and then he felt a strong push which flew Kelso and he landed on the table, which broke after the impact.

Jackie pointed the gun at Ghostface but Ghostface smacked it out of the way and tackled her into the wall.

The two struggled for a while but Jackie kneed Ghostface and then punched Ghostface in the face.

Ghostface stumbled but luckily for Ghostface he held on to the railing.

Jackie went to get the gun but then someone grabbed her hair and pulled her back and held on to her. The person wrapped his arm around her neck and held on to Jackie tightly.

It was Kelso.

"No, no… Jackie. Guns are too dangerous", Kelso said laughing.

"What! Michael what are you doing let go of me!", Jackie yelled and struggled to get out of his arms.

"Sorry Jackie you cant do that", she heard Ghostface say. It was a very creepy and mysterious voice. It had to be a voice changer.

"What! Michael! No god please not you Michael! No god, please god no!", Jackie yelled, crying realizing Kelso was the killer. At least he was one of them.

Jackie then kicked the gun which caught Kelso's attention and elbowed him in the family jewels and then twisted Kelso's arm and got behind him and pushed him into Ghostface. The killers fell and Jackie jumped out the window.

She had no choice but to do it and struggled to get up but she did.

She had a lot of cuts and bruises now and she mad a run for it and jumped into the van, which was open. She closed the van and tried to relax but taking in that your first love is a psychotic killer is a lot to take in.

15 minutes later.

Jackie decided it was time to go in the house and call 911.

Jackie opened the van and made sure nobody was in the house. It took a lot of guts to go in the house but she did it.

She got in the house and right before she was going to pick up the phone she heard a bang upstairs.

She looked up the stairs to find Eric, holding his deep knife wound.

He was still alive!

"Jackie", he said quietly.

"Eric", Jackie yelled but she didn't mean to yell it that loud but one of her best friends was still alive so she was enthusiastic even among the circumstances.

The shockingly alive Eric rolled down the uncarpeted stairs and got blood all over the stairs and landed on the ground.

"ERIC! ERIC! ITS OKAY ITS OKAY! YOUR GOING TO BE OKAY!", Jackie yelled.

The duo heard a knock on the door.

They both gasped.

"Don't open it! ", Jackie yelled and grabbed the gun which was still on the ground.

"We have too! What if its Kelso!", Eric said.

"No Eric! Kelso's the killer!", Jackie said.

"What!"

"Well he's one of the killers! I don't know who the other one is", Jackie said while the two got up.

Eric tried to get up, and with Jackie's help he did.

Eric walked over to the door, stumbling and holding his wound.

"Eric don't!", Jackie yelled.

"Its okay! Its okay! Just gimme the gun, gimme the gun", Eric said while Jackie handed over the gun. Eric opened the door and…

It was Hyde

Hyde bursted through and was now behind Eric and Jackie.

"Kelso's flipped out! He's gone mad!", Hyde screamed.

Eric slowly turned around.

"We all go a little mad sometimes", Eric said slowly and menacingly.

Eric lifted the gun and pointed it at Hyde.

"Eric no!", Jackie yelled.

"Oh fuck!", Hyde said but then…

Eric shot Hyde and he landed on small table and broke it.

Hyde was out.

Eric itched his head with the gun. "Anthony Perkins in Psycho! Great movie line!", he said.

Jackie ran over to Hyde and mourned. She then turned to Eric.

Eric licked his finger and seemed to…..like it.

When Eric stopped and looked Jackie directly in the eye."Mhmmmm! Corn syrup with food coloring. Same stuff they use for pig's blood in Carrie. 


	12. Chapter 12

"W-what?",Jackie asked confused yet very scared inside.

Then she realized the truth.

The truth made her run but then she ran right into Kelso.

Kelso put the voice changer up to his mouth and said, "Surprise Sidney", the changed voice said. Jackie opened her mouth wide and turned to Eric.

Eric did a pretend shocked look.

Jackie was surrounded by the killers.

Jackie pushed Michael and ran into the kitchen. "Ohh, feisty", Kelso laughed.

Eric ran and blocked Jackie's other exit from the kitchen.

"Oh now whoa, calm down there", Eric said and pointed the gun at the helpless midget and pompous, yet good hearted and somewhat nice cheerleader. Tears started to flow down her face but she stayed strong. Yeah she was very mean to some but she did not deserve this.

"Why are you doing this!", Jackie exclaimed cowering in the back of the kitchen where the two duo of murderers closed in on her.

"Its all part of the game Jackie", Kelso said laughing.

"Its called GUESS HOW I'm GOING TO DIE!", Eric screamed.

"Fuck you", Jackie said.

"Oh, no, no no. You already did that with Hyde remember? You lost", Eric said while switching his gun for Kelso's knife and Eric pointed the blade at Jackie.

"Yeah see its all part of the game Jackie, see we ask you a question and if you get it wrong….you die", Kelso said and pointed the gun at her.

"And if you get it right….you die", Eric said.

"You both are crazy!", Jackie said.

Kelso put his chin on Eric's shoulder, "actually we prefer the term psychotic", Kelso said and laughed.

"You won't get away with this!"

Kelso laughed. "Oh yeah, you should tell that to Hyde, it will be so easy to frame him", Eric said.

"WHY! Why did you kill all these people!"

"Why…..WHY!", Eric screamed in her face making Jackie and Kelso jump. "You hear that Kelso I think she wants a motive", Eric said.

"I don't really believe in motives. Did Norman Bates have a motive?", Eric asked, pretending he wanted to know the answer to a question he already knew.

"Nope", Kelso answered.

"DON'T THINK SO!", Eric yelled in Jackie's face. "You see its a lot scarier when there's no motive Jackie!"

"Is that motive enough for you? Well how about this….your….slut mother was fucking my father….she's the reason my mom filed for a divorce a couple weeks ago", Eric said still pointing the knife at Jackie, shocking her as well as Kelso. Kelso had no idea why he and Eric were on this killing spree but he just went along with it, having no primary motive except for peer pressure.

"Well.." Eric jumped behind Jackie and held her in a hostage position."Its time for little miss princess to die."

"Bye bye, Jackie", Kelso said and pointed the gun at her.

Then…..

BOOM!

The gun went off but it didn't hit Jackie, instead it was Hyde. Hyde tackled Kelso to the ground and the gun bullet scattered hitting nothing but a kitchen counter.

Hyde was on top of Kelso and they were fighting and struggling to get the gun which was inches away from them.

Eric was shocked making Jackie lucky enough to escape.

Jackie kicked Eric in the family jewels. Eric suddenly had a sharp pain and fell down to the floor holding his kicked body part while Jackie sprinted away trying to get away.

After a couple seconds Eric finally got up and chased her again. Sweat was flowing from his forehead and the knife in his hand, the bloody knife, was also sweaty from his palm.

Had she called the police yet, Eric thought. Are they on their way, Eric thought again as these were 2 of many thoughts running through his head. But, he had to put that aside and conclude the Point Place Massacre by murdering their final victim. He then chased after her trying to find her.

Kelso and Hyde continued to fight but then Kelso kicked Hyde off.

They both got up from the ground, Kelso a little before Hyde did.

Kelso grabbed the gun and shot Hyde in the back.

Hyde dropped down. Kelso "figured" he was dead.

Kelso now was on a search for their last victim…Jackie Burkhart.

"JACKIE", Eric yelled walking around searching for her. Fear was rising once again in Eric's skinny body. He was frightened, not by the cheerleader herself, but what the cheerleader had done. He continued to search.

Jackie then popped out of a closet and hit Eric in the back of the head with an umbrella.

Eric dropped down and was out cold.

Jackie knew he would wake up soon and had to get out of their until she saw Kelso staring at her.

Kelso then ran to Jackie and Jackie ran but didn't see the couch in time and fell over it.

Kelso jumped over the couch and got on top of Jackie. Jackie was stuck and she couldn't get out of Kelso's strong grasp.

Jackie bit Kelso's hand and grabbed a vase and smashed it over K elso's head, making Kelso drowsy and hr got off her.

"Bitch", he said under his breath.

Jackie got up immediately and saw the idea, the TV.

She didn't want to kill Kelso, it might even hurt her inside because he was her first love. But she had to do it, it would hurt but she had no choice. Its kill or be killed.

Jackie pushed the big TV and it toppled over onto Kelso's face. Kelso screamed for about 3 seconds before the TV landed on his face.

Sparks were flying everywhere, Kelso was shaking, still making weak little screams, he was being electrocuted.

Jackie almost cried but she was strong enough not to.

It became silent and still.

Kelso's then lay there, dead as much as one of his victims.

Kelso was wasted.

Yes, I know its very short but I haven't updated this story in a very long while so I had to get you guys going, next chapter will be much more well written and suspenseful


	13. Chapter 13

Eric was out cold and Kelso was dead, Hyde apparently was dead too and Jackie was the only one in the house. She knew Eric would wake up soon so she either had to finish him off or hide somewhere.

After a couple seconds of thinking, she decided to go finish him off. She figured this had to end somehow. A couple months ago, Jackie's life was going perfect, finally found a new boyfriend, and was surrounded by friends, and then came this mess. Now she's still trying to deal with the fact that her first love was trying to kill her and the person that she thought was her true soul mate, Hyde, is now dead, her best friend is dead, Fez is dead, and now Eric was coming after her. Jackie's life went and hit a downward spiral and its pretty sad that this happened because life was finally going. As she walked, she tried to fight the tears but, it was too hard. Her friends were either dead or psychotic and now Hyde, the love of her life is dead. Jackie felt a huge nudge in her stomach and that nudge said, "If I make it out of this, would I even care?'". In those seconds that Jackie was walking, she had a lot of thoughts running in her mind, bad and depressing thoughts, why would she care if she makes it out, everyone's dead, she thought. She hated thinking like this but she couldn't get it out of her head.

She turns the corner where she hit Eric with the umbrella and…

He wasn't there.

Fear overcame sadness and depression at that moment.

Jackie gasped and turned around and ran right into Eric. He held onto her in a very tight grip.

"Going somewhere Jackie", Eric said and smiled.

Jackie screamed and struggled but the grip was to tight. Eric held the gun up to the now sobbing Jackie. He dug it into her temple.

"Bye, bye, Burkhart", Eric said and…..

BOOM!

Eric's smile faded as Jackie stopped, very still and silent now. Eric fell on two knees and fell to the ground, he was shot.

Jackie gasped again and looked to see who killed him….it was Laurie.

"Laurie!"

"Jackie!"

The two ran and gave each other hugs. They have never been quite the closest of friends but under these circumstances they were and they had to help each other.

"Lets go, I'll call the police, you take this gun and watch him in case he movies", Laurie ordered and Jackie listened and took the gun from Laurie while Laurie jogged to the phone.

Jackie watched Eric until she heard Laurie yell, "Damn! The cord has been cut, what do we do now!", she yelled and the two preppy girls turned to where Eric was, but he was no longer there.

"I knew this was going to happen", Laurie complained.

The two stood still until Eric popped put behind a corner behind Laurie and slit her throat. She gasped for air but it was no use. Eric was laughing.

"No more saves now you little bitch!", he yelled. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest.

"You wont believe the things my dad keeps from the war", he said and chased her with the knife.

Out of instinct Jackie ran out the back door and was outside while Eric chased her.

"OHH! Jackie I don't want to hurt you! I just want to KILL YOU!", Eric screamed while chasing her. Not many realized it but Eric is a pretty fast runner.

"I'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH FAST AND PAINLESS, HOW ABOUT THAT JACKIE!" Eric screamed again, still having that sinister smirk on his face.

Jackie sobbed but still kept a pretty fast pace going.

Jackie suddenly dashed and realized that there is another phone upstairs so she made a quick dash which sent Eric to be confused and he lost his balance and fell on the grass and dirt. He got up quickly but by that time Jackie was already in the house.

Eric darted for the house and went through the front door to find Hyde holding Jackie.

Eric laughed and said, "Your like a cat Hyde, how many lives do you have left", Eric asked smiling.

"Enough to call the police and kick your ass just to add insult to injury, or injury to insult technically", Hyde said and let Jackie go and got read for a fight.

Eric did a quiet laugh, "Oh yeah?"

Eric suddenly punched Hyde in his wound, Hyde screamed and Eric tackled him to the wall and Eric picked Hyde up and slammed him to the ground.

'When did Eric get tough', ran through the minds of Jackie and Hyde.

Hyde kicked Eric in the leg. Eric stumbled but jumped into the air expecting to lan on Hyde but Hyde rolled out of the way.

Eric was on his knees and Hyde kicked Eric in the stomach. Eric moaned but tackled Hyde to the ground again. Eric punched him in the face and then on his wound again, Hyde then head butted Eric who stumbled and Hyde reversed the tacke with his own and repeatedly punced Eric in the face, Eric grabbed a knife and stabbed Hyde in his collarbone.

Hyde screamed.

"Eric picked up the gun that was out of their reach much to Jackie's dismay, pointed it at Hyde.

"Bye bye, Hydie", Eric said and realized he was out of bullets, this gave Hyde and Jackie a chance to run because they both got up and ran.

There was a glass door which they were heading for.

Hyde slipped on his own blood and Eric grabbed him and thrww him into a lamp and closed the glass door and locked it.

Hyde was trying to get up but it was too late when Eric shot the knife at Hyde, and then again, and again, and then he stabbed him one more time.

Eric grabbed Hyde by his shirt and threw him into the glass door in which Jackie was watching.

Eric rubbed Hyde's bloody body into the glass window, Hyde tried to use his hands to stop the force and put them on the glass but Hyde's world was dimming, he didn't have much energy left.

Jackie was crying hysterically, she was banging on the door and trying to unlock it but it wasn o use.

Eric rubbed Hyde's bloody body all over the glass window to tease Jackie some more and Eric let go but Hyde was still there.

Hyde removed a bloody hand that was on the glass door but kept his right hand on it.

The right hand he kept on there meant for Jackie to do the same. Jackie was still crying but knew what Hyde was trying to do, she put his hand on the glass to where his hand was. They then felt something in them. Even with Hyde dying or not, the bond filled heir bodies. Hyde flet it and so did Jackie.

They continued to put their hands on the glass for each other for a couple seconds more then Hyde said the words Jackie never thought he would say.

Hyde choked on blood but also managed to choke out the words, "I….love…" and that was it. Hyde dropped down to the floor.

Eric laughed.

Eric picked up Hyde once again and with much force, threw him into the glass door and the glass broke, making the bloody and unconscious Hyde fly threw and land on Jackie.

"You two are the most beautiful couple I have ever seen. It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, you come back together, only to be split apart again.

Eric smiled and picked up Jackie by her shirt. "Bye bye,", he said and stabbed Jackie in the stomach, the stab was very dep.

Blood started to pour down Jackie's stomach and she fell to the ground.

Eric realized that the cops were coming soon so he had to conclude the plan.

Kelso was said so he had to do it himself.

Eric put the knife blade against his shoulder and stood against a a wall, he counted to three and ran into the wall.

Eric screamed with pain as the knife drilled his shoulder, he pulled it out violently and threw it to the ground.

Eric then put his hand on his hair and ripped out a chunk of it on the side, causing excruciating pain.

Eric had a bulletproof plan, he was originally going to frame Hyde along with Kelso being on Eric's side but Eric got another brilliant idea, it was to frame Kelso because Hyde is too wounded.

Eric ran into the living room and saw his "buddy" lying down dead.

He put the knife in his left hand and put the chunk of hair in his right hand.

The wounds weren't realistic enough, he had to do something even more believable.

Eric spotted the glass table and walked to it, he counted to three again and jumped and landed back first into the table.

Eric got up slowly, he was in pain but he had to do one more thing, just to make the cops believe him.

Eric saw the glass picture and sprinted to it and jumped and hit it face first.

Eric landed hard on the ground with pieces of glass sticking out of his arm and face.

Eric heard the police sirens and smirked for a second, knowing his plan was bulletproof and he would be famous as the sole survivor.

He then fainted while the police came into the house.

TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Eric woke up in his hospital bed.

He was confused but then realized what had happened, he didn't know if it was the day after or anything, all he knew is that the job was complete and that his mission was accomplished. He was still in his clothes from the massacre and he was smiling and he then heard footsteps come to his room.

It was Red.

"How you doing boy", Red said without any signs of anger on his face.

"I'm fine dad, where's mom?", Eric asked.

"She cant come, she's outside but she is crying too much, I suggested that seeing you would've just made it worst", Red said.

"Yeah I guess your right."

There was some awkward silence between the two but Eric could tell Red felt bad for him because he had a face on that Eric had seen on rare occasions. It was his sad face.

"Kettle-head isn't even the word for Kelso anymore. More like psychopath, I can't believe that. At least You, Steven and Jackie made it", Red said.

Eric's eyes bulged out, he caught himself though. "What? I saw Kelso kill them."

"Eric…its over", Red said, Eric was confused. "Listen, there doesn't have to be any struggle Eric. This can be done nice and easy, I suggested that I come and do it so you'll listen to me."

"What are you talking about dad", Eric kind of knew what was going on but he didn't want to accept it.

"C'mon Eric, just get up", Red said and got up; Eric saw a tear run down Red's face. It was shocking to him but he had other things to worry about.

Eric sighed, and got up.

He walked over to Red but suddenly kneed Red in the gut and grabbed a needle and pointed it at Red's neck.

"Eric!"

"It didn't have to be this way Dad! Don't cheat on my fucking mother, huh? That sounds like a way better idea."

Eric opened the door and went through.

"EVERYBODY! DON'T FUCKING DO ANYTHINGH, OR THIS INNOCENT CIVILIAN WILL DIE!" Eric screamed, a bunch of nurses looked around and saw. Police officers standing outside the door ran but Eric pushed Red in front of them and the officers collided with Red and they all fell.

Eric went and picked up the gun from one of the officers and grabbed Red again and held him into a hostage position.

"Nobody fucking move!", Eric screamed and walked to what seemed to be an office.

Eric threw Red into an office and locked the door and pointed the gun at him.

"Eric, think about what your doing!"

"Oh I am, Dad, I have never thought of anything more brilliant before!"

Meanwhile, Hyde woke up from all the commotion and got up from his hospital bed and looked outside the room.

He saw everybody running and screaming.

He heard over the loud speaker, "Every time a person exits the hospital, a doctor and a nurse die! I will know, don't try anything slick people! 4 people are already dead because they didn't listen!"

He recognized it as Eric's voice.

"Damn!"

Hyde didn't know what to do, he was hurt and still in his bloody clothes. The doctors didn't have time to change his clothes because they were worried about his health. He then thought, "Jackie!" He said aloud and knew he had to get her.

Eric was in the office looking at the cameras and still pointing the gun at his Dad.

Hyde sneaked over and went room after room and then had another idea. He saw a nurse and grabbed her by her mouth and grabbed onto her and pulled her into somewhere dark.

"Where's is Jackie Burkhart! Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you", Hyde whispered in his ear.

"ATTENTION STEVEN HYDE! IF YOU WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU'LL HAVE TO FOLLOW SOME RULES! MEET ME AT THE SCHOOL AND YOU'LL FIND BOTH OF US THERE AND WE CAN END THIS HYDE! AND IF YOU BRING ANY, I MEAN ANY, OFFICERS OR ANYBODY ELSE, SHE WILL DIE! COME ALONE, OR SHE WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! HAHA-"

"Damn!" He let go of the nurse and ran to the back door, he saw a car speeding and immediately knew it was Eric and Jackie.

Red ran up to Hyde and handed him keys to the Corvette. "Get him!"

Hyde ran and pressed the button on the keys so the car would light up and saw the car and jumped in it and immediately put the keys in the ignition and speeded off.

"IF YOU CRASH MY CAR YOU'LL BE DEADER TAN KETTLE-HEAD!" He screamed while Hyde speeded off.

Hyde speeded and heard the thunder and lighting as the ran poured down from the sky, he rolled the roof up and continued on his way.

After 10 minutes Hyde pulled into the school parking lot.

The lights were on in the school and then he saw Eric's weird black car which he had to of stole back at the hospital.

Hyde walked in the school and looked around the empty school.

Suddenly the loud speaker came up, "YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, HYDE IS COMPLETE HUMAN TRASH!"

"Eric you little bitch! Come out!" Hyde yelled while looking around and then saw Eric at the top of the stairs in the center of the school.

"Steven! I've been waiting. Let the games begin!" Eric yelled and ran up while Hyde chased him.

Hyde was gaining but his wounds were now starting to come full blown but his adrenaline was so high that he barley felt it.

Eric was fast though. Faster.

Eric slammed through a door which led up to a construction sight that was closed to the roof.

Hyde was starting to feel the pain and slowed down whole Eric sped up.

By the time Eric was on the construction sight thing, there was a very skinny board that was across from where Hyde was. Eric was on across from Hyde and had walked across the board when Hyde was still chasing after him.

"Eric!"

"Moron!"

"Lets finish this!"

Hyde then started to tight rope the board but there was a pile of bricks where Eric was standing at and started to throw them.

Hyde dodged the first two but then Eric threw the brick hard and hit Hyde in the face which made him fall and bleed.

Hyde was hanging onto the board while Eric climbed up a ladder that was on his side.

Hyde pulled himself up and continued to tight rope until he made it and jumped onto the ladder. Eric was already and top but then he lifted up a wheelbarrow full of hard cement and tipped it over and it crashed on Hyde and he fell hard on the ground.

Hyde got up immediately, his adrenaline rising again.

He climbed up and there was another tight rope which Eric had just got done with. Hyde tight roped again and dodged all of Eric's thrown bricks and Hyde hopped onto the ladder in which Eric was climbing Hyde grabbed his foot but Eric kicked and Hyde almost fell but he didn't and climbed up and there was another wheelbarrow but it was instead filled with bricks.

Eric tipped it over but Hyde went on the side of the ladder and the barrow crashed right beside him and continued to climb.

Eric was now running on stairs which led to the roof and Hyde chased him.

Eric was on the edge of the roof.

"It all ends here Forman!", Hyde said. He then saw Jackie tied up and had tape around her moth and she was knocked out.

Hyde looked back at Eric.

"Why'd you do it Eric! Why! It wasn't her fault!"

"It All runs in the family Hyde", Eric laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"I am too Hyde! Even with my parents divorce, the main thing of why I did this is because I am sick of you people stepping all over me!"

"What!"

"Yes Hyde. Ha! I bet you never thought your guys' jokes would take me this far, oh but it did! Skinny, boney, stupid Eric has finally proven that he is tougher than everybody!"

"You did this because my and the gang cracked some jokes!"

"You don't get it Hyde. Fuck all of you, I was so loyal…so…trusting and I have never been repayed back! I am sick and tired of it!"

"Stop your fucking whining and fight me then. You've always been a little twerp!"

"Well at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back!", Eric yelled out to him.

"YOUR DEAD!"

Hyde tackled Eric off the edge and they both fell.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric and Hyde were falling, when they slipped they started falling from the school. Then Hyde grabbed onto a railing that was connected to the school, Eric almost caught it too but failed but then he grabbed onto Hyde's leg. He was slipping and then started hanging onto his boot.

"Oh shit!", Eric yelled. "Dont let me go man!"

Even though Eric was the killer all along, he didnt want to let him go, he was talking about his best friend here, his brother, and now it came to this. It didnt need to be this way. But still with all this, he wasnt going to let him go.

"Im not man, just keep hanging on, Im going to try to pull us up", Hyde yelled back on this stormy and rainy night. He said it with confidence but it wasnt an easy task. It would be hard to pull himself up, let alone him and Eric, even though he was skinny, it was still weight, and the rain didnt help either.

Hyde groaned, while he was trying to pick themselves up but he couldnt.

"C'mon man, dont let me die!"

"Im trying man!" He said and then started trying again, but it was still no use.

"Im slipping!" Im slipping man!" Eric yelled, almost crying now, he was slipping off his friend's boot because of the rain. It was too much and his hand let go, but he was save once again by the guy he was trying to kill moments earlier. He grabbed Eric's hand right after he let go.

There was Eric, inches away from death, and then he said something he felt he had to.

"You know what! Just go!", he yelled out.

"What!?", Hyde asked back he couldnt hear him because of the storm.

"Go man, go! Let me go!"

"Stop being dumb Forman, just keep hanging on!"

""No you have to go now! Or we both die!"

"Forman-"

"Hyde...we both know man. Let me go"

Hyde looked at his once bestfriend hanging onto his leg. He couldnt believe this was happening. He didnt want to make this choice.

"No man, Im not letting you go."

Eric looked at his once bestfriend. He didnt understand it. He was trying to kill him moments ago, and this was Hyde's chance to return the favor...but he wasnt doing it.

Then lighting and thunder came and it zapped the wood that the railing was hanging onto. The two were swinging back and forth from the impact and they knew that the railing wasnt going to hold any longer.

Then came the thunder and lightning again and it zapped the other other railing. But this time the wood got snapped off the two so it was hanging from one it and it was coming straight to Eric and Hyde.

"Oh shit!", Hyde yelled, and then Eric had and idea.

He tried to go back, like a swing, and with the wind it was sort of easy to do, as he was swinging back the wood was about to hit Hyde and then Eric kicked Hyde off to the side and the wood hit him. The wood smacked Eric hard and he immediately lost his grip and started falling. Hyde was on the side of the wood construction now, and he was out of harm's way and he saw his friend falling.

"EERRRRICC!"

He then heard a loud thud on the ground.

'He saved his life?'

Hyde couldnt mourn right now, instead he pulled himself onto the wood construction. And kicked through the window at the top of the school leading to the principal's office, figuring being inside was the best bet.

As soon as he went inside, he heard sirens, and left the school as fast as he could. When he was outside, the police were just getting out of their cars and then he saw Jackie running towards him.

"Steven!" She yelled and embraced him in a big hug, and started crying in his shoulder.

"Its over now Jackie, its alll over." He assured her.

The massacre was over, and they had each other to get through the depression with.


	16. Behind the Mask

_Hey guys, I realized I never did a Behind the Mask for my old That 70s Scream story so I figured I'd do it, since it's sorta fun. Again, if you don't know what it is, it's who actually is Ghostface each time he appears, since they're two killers._

Casey Kelso's murder - This was Kelso, he did this as Eric called and flirted with Pam on the phone.

Pam Macy's murder - This was also Kelso, and Eric helped him hang her from the tree.

The Principal's murder - This was Eric.

The Counselor's murder - also Eric.

Jackie's attack at the house - This was Eric.

Laurie's attack on the road - This was Eric, as he knew when she was coming back home.

Fez's murder - this was Kelso, as Eric was fighting with Hyde at the house when everyone found out about Eric and Jackie's affair.

Bob's murder - this was Eric, as Kelso was already had the party.

Donna's murder - This was Kelso, as Eric was hanging out with Jackie in the party.

Jackie, Hyde, and Eric's attack in the bedroom - this was obviously Kelso.

Jake Bradley's murder - Kelso did this as Eric played dead.

Mitch's murder - this was also Kelso.

Jackie and Kelso's attack - obviously Eric.

Kelso's murder - Jackie pushed a TV over his head, electrocuting and killing him.

Laurie's murder - Eric did this as Kelso was dead.

Jackie and Hyde's attack - Again, Eric.

Eric's murder - he lost his grip as he held onto Hyde's hand.


End file.
